


Not Afraid of the Dark!

by SmudgeThistle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood, Dark, Gen, Nostalgia, Overcoming Fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgeThistle/pseuds/SmudgeThistle
Summary: Teaser for my first picture book! :D





	Not Afraid of the Dark!

Greetings! I have a very exciting announcement... I'm going to be publishing a picture book this autumn! It's something I've been working hard on for a long time. I'm so happy that the end is now in sight and I am ready to introduce my son to you. Here he is. :D

I'm going to doing a giveaway upon the release of my book (more information on my Tumblr, Instagram and Twitter)! Don't be shy, spread the word and help me achieve my dreams!

[If you like my work, please consider supporting me. <3 <3](https://linktr.ee/smudgethistle)


End file.
